everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chelal CrownFairy
Chelal, Che, Wilder-CrownFairy, though for convenience sake Wilder is usually omitted, is the daughter of Damien CrownFairy and Fauve Wilder and sister to Eqeus Wilder, and destined to follow her father's story...of basically just being a random fairy with no major role in the Wild Swans. Actually, she's okay with that, so she's a Royal. Appearance Che has her mother's red hair that she wears loose, and straight, and halfway down her back. Her hair has three stripes through it, one pale pink, one pale purple, and one pale green. She has her father's green eyes and fairy wings. Che wears a simple white jacket, a dark green shirt, a dark green belt, and white pants. She wears white heels, but even with them, is at least a half a head shorter than the other girls her age. Personality Che is very studious. She is easily the smartest girl in school, and is a very fast learner to new ideas and subjects she hasn't approached before. She cares a lot about her grades and getting good ones is a way to leave her mark, since she can't really do that with her destiny. She isn't very popular. The popular kids pick on her and she acts as if she's deaf to it. But when they pick on someone else, she responds. Very clearly responds. It's fairly obvious how she feels about bullies. But the fact that she doesn't react to people bullying her is just bizarre and yet another reason to be picked on. Che doesn't let anyone know her feelings. She tends to push them away because they get in the way of a clear and focused mind, and she needs to be focused 24/7. At home, just with her family, she'll try to be emotional and not completely logical like she knows they want to see, but it's hard. She has her moments though, like with her little brother. There's been jokes that she has eyes in the back of her head. Countless amount of times, kids have attempted to toss an ball of ice at her back, or a water balloon, or a pie, or something, and just before it hits her, she turns around and stares at it, causing it to fall. This is due to her magic. Che can be a little sarcastic. Not very often, but her sarcasm and sass are there and she's very good at it. If someone keeps bothering her while she's trying to study, she'll look up at them and say something like: "Please continue I find your problems much more interesting than studying." Sometimes they believe it, but other times they can tell she's being sarcastic. Interests '''Books: '''Biographies, textbooks, story books, books of poetry, books of history, if it's a book, she likes it. Maybe not exactly the story books, she only reads them on occasion and that's when her head hurts too much to focus on things that actually make sense. Friends TBA Romance TBA Family Mother: Fauve Wilder Fauve is a wonderful mother who is very open with her affection, despite how awkward and uncomfortable it can make Che feel. Che does love her mother, as she does whatever she can to build up Che's self esteem. Every day, at least once a day, she gets an inspirational message from Fauve. Father: Damien CrownFairy Damien understands that Che has a hard time with emotions. He himself is a scientist, not a poet, and knows how hard it is for her to express feelings. While he may not agree with her utter avoidance of every emotional thing, he is always there for her when she needs him. Little Brother: Eqeus Wilder Eqeus is destined to be the first male Eliza in more than half a century, and as such is spoiled by Garvey and Eliza. Even so, Che is there for her brother, and tries to teach him everything that she knows, though he's too hyper to stay still long enough to listen. She lovingly tolerates that about him though. Maternal Grandfather: Garvey Kingston Garvey walks a fine line when it comes to Che. He either appears to ignore her unless she needs his help, or hovers over her protectively. Once he gets protective, it's hard to get him back to ignoring her, but that's just the way he is and she knows not to try and change him. Maternal Grandmother: Eliza Wilder Eliza doesn't understand Che. At all. She showers her with dresses and makeup, dolls and bows, no matter how many times Che has told her that those kinds of things just plain didn't interest her. Yet, Che tries to understand why Eliza is the way she is and therefore doesn't get mad. Aunt: Luna Swanson She calls Luna her aunt when in reality she's more like her second cousin or something. Luna isn't exactly mean to her, at least not openly mean, but her attention is on Eqeus, and not on Che. Luna ignores Che, except for on her birthday as she always gives her a pretty cool gift. Cousin: Anthony Swanson Luna's son and a college student, the pair don't interact face to face very much, except at family gatherings and holidays. But he does randomly call her, just to talk, and make sure she knows that she's fine the way she is and he'll listen politely when she talks about her interests. Aunt: Julia CrownFairy Still a witch, Julia has yet to acknowledge she has a niece or nephew. She never sends a birthday card, she never sends a gift, she never calls, she never writes, and she never tries to visit. When Che sees her out and about, she doesn't openly seek out her company, and as an experiment has walked directly in Julia's path. Julia just flew away. Aunt: Opal Wicked Opal is a good aunt. She pays equal attention to both Che and Eqeus, so neither one ever feel neglected. She doesn't play favorites and is always willing to listen to Che talk about her interests once she actually gets her talking. And she never looks bored or tries to change the subject. Uncle: Larkin Swan Larkin is a crazy uncle and is more comfortable being left alone with Eqeus than he is being left alone with Che. But after witnessing Che being picked on in Spellementary, he ran out of his car and cornered the bully. Larkin always greets Che with a "did anyone bother you today?" She never tells him if they did, but she admires the fact that he's willing to defend her. Cousin: Ciara Wicked-Swan Total and complete opposites, they don't actively seek out the others company, but when they are in the same place at the same time, they do hang out. Ciara and Che don't appear to have any common interests, but they can always come up with interesting topics of conversation. Paternal Grandmother: Celia CrownFairy Celia has instructed her grandchildren to call her "Celia" and not granny, grandma, or something along those lines. She does not act like a grandmother, and instead, drops by the house randomly and says she's going to take Che and her brother out on an adventure and usually neither of them have any choice. Pet She has a pet golden retriever named Kiko. Kiko is an older dog, and instead of playing, would rather curl up next to Che while she reads and rest his head on her lap. Abilities '''Magic: '''Not very strong magic, like the magic she would have gotten had she been destined to be the next Queen of all The Fairies, but all fairies can use at least enough magic to cast basic spells, such as the stopping a thrown object from hitting her in the face. '''Flight: '''The wings aren't just simply for decoration after all. When she wants too, she can fly for great distances, her wings are very strong and she is a very fast flyer. But she doesn't fly very often.Category:The Wild Swans Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:The Next Generation of Students